The present disclosure generally relates to radio frequency (RF) detection and ranging (RADAR) and, more particularly, to a portable radar system that can conveniently be held in multiple positions with one hand and that has a tunable beam-forming antenna.
Portable, hand-held radars have been used for detection of hidden objects, e.g., objects such as weapons or explosives hidden behind a wall of a building, concealed on individuals, or otherwise buried or concealed. Such technology holds promise for use in situations where surveillance or security protection is desired—such as for police work, military combat scenarios, or fire and rescue situations. It may be desirable, for example, to be able to detect living individuals, and various objects that may be in their possession using a portable, hand-held radar system from outside a building, for example, occupied by the individuals. An important case of detecting living individuals, and various objects that may be in their possession, is the detection of improvised explosive devices (IED) carried by a person, also referred to as person-borne IED (PBIED). Another important application is detection of unexploded ordnance (UXO) such as abandoned landmines or undetonated bombs. Landmines may generally lie concealed underground, and detection may be facilitated by holding a portable radar system in a first position, e.g., horizontally. In urban environments, unexploded ordnance often may lie concealed behind standing walls, and detection may be facilitated by holding the same portable radar system in a substantially different position, e.g., vertically.